


Colors in Context

by writing_regen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And lots of context, Bad thing?, Colors sure have more meaning, Gen, Good thing?, More lars, NO ONE KNOWS, Now hes talking about colors, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/pseuds/writing_regen
Summary: There were a lot of things he didn't really understand until... this adventure.Now, whenever thinks of colors he notices that a few things have changed.And he's not sure whether it's a good thing or not.





	Colors in Context

**Author's Note:**

> More Lars. More journal entries. More happy me.

  _Colors must fit together as pieces in a puzzle or cogs in a wheel._

* * *

You know, colors used to be just that...  _colors._ Someone would mention red, and I'd envision a bright crimson. No story, no feelings to go with it, just bright reds, greens, and pinks. I don't know if it was a blessing - this lack of context - or a curse. I honestly think that maybe it was a little bit of both. I mean, like they say, ignorance is bliss, right? Well, my 'bliss' _was_ sort of blown right out of the water.

Now, if someone were to mention red I'd see the searching red lights of the robonoids chasing us down the stone maze. I'd also see the muted reds of Rhodonite and her nervous stuttering, paired with her cautiously curious eyes - all four of them. Maybe the story would summon the deep reds of the Rutile Twins, level-headed and bright, always ready to scout out where we need to go, no matter how long we'd already been walking beforehand.

Green has always been a soothing color, and it still is. But now, instead of seeing the vibrant green of the grass on Earth, I think of the soft ming greens that are part of Flourite. It reminds me of grandmotherly advice and soft smiles full of encouragement.  

Pink... is everything. I don't know how to feel about it. It's my whole life. The cotton candy of my hair - that also happens to be a weird magical portal thing - and the bright color of my skin, only contradicted by the darker line over my eye. But... pink is also Padparadscha. She's like a weird little sister to me. Always so bright and cheerful, and if you're willing to wait, she always has something insightful to add to the conversation. She's a little sunshine in the dark Kindergarten. So yeah, pink is such a convoluted color for me that I spend more time avoiding it then trying to figure it out.

There are other things I never understood until my rendezvous with death. I didn't know silence until conversations dropped and it was so quiet I could hear only my maddeningly slow heartbeat. 

I didn't know darkness until we descended deep into the depths of the planet, and the shadows would reach for me in the moments the Rutile Twins rested. 

But the thing that changed the most was by far the way I perceived colors. Red is fear and bravery mixed into one. Green is being half-awake, warm and content, listening to a slow, gentle voice trying to sooth my fears. And pink? Pink is the everything and the nothing in between. It's the color of change - and the hope for a better future. 

* * *

_Color! What a deep and mysterious language. The language of dreams._

 


End file.
